Lucky
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: A special dance shared by two people in love. The song says it all. Inspired by Jason Mraz and Colbie Callet.


**Lucky  
****A/N: For some reason I'm feeling all gooey and sentimental lately. Song's "Lucky" by Jason Mraz and Colbie Callet.**

* * *

She was sitting at the main table chatting with Ducky and Palmer when his hand settled on her shoulder. She turned her head, smiling sweetly at her new husband.

"DJ wants us on the dance floor," he whispered into her ear.

"First dance?" she asked excitedly.

"First dance," he answered. She took his outstretched hand, her gloved fingers intertwining with his. They stood on the side of the large dance floor, catching the DJ's eye and nodding that they were ready. Their guests seemed to notice a change in the room as a strangled hush descended.

"Ladies and gentlemen can I have your attention please?" the DJ announced waiting for the few people still talking to finish their conversations. "Please help me welcome to the dance floor, in their first dance as husband and wife, Tim and Abby McGee."

Tim squeezed her hand as he led her out onto the hard wood floor. The lights around the hall dimmed save for those shining on the dancefloor. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek before pulling her body to his as the first strings of their song filled the air.

_Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

Tim thought it was an oddly appropriate song the first time he'd heard it. He'd been on his way home from work after a particularly grueling day when it came on the radio. He listened to the words and his mind drifted to the beautiful Goth he'd left at the office. She'd insisted that she would be leaving as soon as she'd finished running the tests on her machines, an hour or two at the most. He couldn't have asked for a better set up; it would give him just enough time to ready his apartment for tonight. The black velvet box weighed heavily in his pocket at the thoughts of what was to come. That was the best night of his life--up until this point--because it was the beginning of the rest of his life. Side by side. With his best friend.

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

Abby felt the comforting weight of Tim's hands against her hips, never wanting to leave that embrace. It was amazing how well they fit together, as if the pieces had been cut from a single cloth, destined to be reunited and sewn back together. He was her other half, her better half she would argue though he would deny it. These thoughts brought a smile to her face and a tear to her eye. Moving her hands up from Tim's shoulders to his face, Abby brought their lips together softly reveling in the sensations of sharing a kiss with her husband, her best friend.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again._

Gibbs sat watching them, his Abby and her new husband. Rule 12 was shot to hell at this point, so there was no use griping about it. He briefly wondered if this is what Kelly's wedding would have been like but pushed the thoughts from his mind. There was no comparison between Abby and Kelly, even if in his own mind they were sisters. Secretly he was glad that Abby and McGee had found each other. He trusted Tim with his life in the field and he knew that he would take good care of Abby. And in the off chance something did go wrong, he knew that McGee was scared to death of him and that helped. Still, it was hard to let your little girl go.

_They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will  
_

Normally Tony loved weddings; they were a great place to meet women and hang out with people he hadn't seen in a while. But this one was different, this one was personal. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he was happy that Probie had finally gathered up enough nerve to propose. Abby was the closest thing he had to a sister and he was happy to see her in good hands. Of course he'd done his 'brotherly' duty and threatened McGee within an inch of his life if he hurt her, although he was pretty sure Gibbs had already gotten to him.

As he watched his two friends spin around the floor he couldn't help but look at his own life with a sense of want. True he probably should have done it years before, but it was better late than never. He'd make an honest woman of her yet; it was just a matter of time.

_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now  
_

Ziva tended to avoid gatherings like these, but when Abby asked her to be a bridesmaid she couldn't refuse her, even though she'd had to ask Tony exactly what being a part of the wedding party entailed. Frankly she was thrilled to have a day off work to spend with her family, but as she watched McGee spin Abby around the dancefloor she couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness. Would she ever have that moment where everything came together and things finally made sense? A pair of arms wrapped around her leg and she looked down into a set of green eyes.

"Ima what's goin on?"

She smiled pulling Isaac into her lap and pointing to the center of everyone's focus. "Isn't Aunt Abby pretty?"

"And Uncle Pobie?"

Ziva laughed, inwardly cursing Tony for their son's vocabulary. "Yes him too. They are prefect together."

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

The lights came back up and the guests applauded.

"I love you Timothy McGee," Abby whispered.

"I couldn't love you more, Abigail McGee," Tim smiled stealing another kiss from his beautiful wife before they rejoined their table.

"You looked absolutely stunning out there my dear," Ducky whispered as Abby took a seat next to him.

"Thank you Ducky," she said leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. She realized then, surrounded by family and friends, the love of her life standing behind her, that she really was incredibly lucky.

* * *

**I'm not thrilled with the ending, but I couldn't come up with anything else. Also you know I'm fully incapable of writing a story without at least a hint of TIVA, but I try to limit myself. I think this one has a good balance, yes? Let me know what you think!!  
And no I haven't abandoned "Waking Up In Vegas" it's just taking a little longer to write than I thought. I promise it'll be up soon!**


End file.
